


Corallo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi sirene [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coral - Freeform, Fish, Flash Fic, mermaid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una sirena osserva dalle profondità del mare.Ha partecipato al: XXX Challenge Raynor’s Hall.TEMA: CORALLO.Scritta in onore di Ondine, come omaggio.





	Corallo

Corallo

_Il mare, una volta lanciato il suo incantesimo, ti tiene per sempre nella sua rete di meraviglia. (Jacques Cousteau)._

Una conchiglia dorata svettava sulle rocce che si alzavano dal fondale sabbioso, intricati coralli rossi e neri si protendevano in innumerevoli rami nodosi, pesciolini gialli nuotavano tutt’intorno.

Un pesce pagliaccio sporse il capo da un anemone di una roccia lì vicino.

Innumerevoli delfini vi nuotavano intorno giocosi, muovendo le loro grandi code, arrivando fino alla superficie. Il mare blu scuro diventava sempre più cristallino man mano che si risaliva, fino ad essere azzurrino e trasparente, lì dove la luce del sole si rifletteva come un immenso anemone candido, dai bordi dorati e frastagliati.

In lontananza si udivano i canti delle balene, che facevano tremare le massicce montagne sottomarine.

Banchi di pesci argentati si muovevano qua e là, sfiorando alghe di tutti i colori che si protendevano dalle collinette di roccia. Quando filtrava la luce lunare, cambiavano, diventando una tempesta pulsante di colori fluo.

Sogliole scivolavano lungo il fondale, nascoste dalla sabbia che in parte sollevavano, creando piccoli banchi fumosi.

Luce blu elettrico inondava le caverne alle spalle dei coralli, dandogli dei riflessi azzurrini. Le pareti delle caverne, nere e scure, erano bucherellate, porose e le entrare erano disseminate di rocce franate.

Da esse ogni tanto uscivano veleggiando degli squali dal muso squadrato e dagli occhi spenti. Passavano sopra dei pesciolini che danzavano, nascosti dalle loro pinne semi-trasparenti, che ondeggiavano come veli intorno a loro.

Una sirena dai lunghi capelli biondi era stesa su una roccia, a faccia in giù, la sua pelle pallida era sfiorata dagli anemoni.

Osservava i cadaveri stesi ai piedi del corallo, tute e pelli squarciate dai rami di quest’ultimo, le ferite sanguinolente e infettate, ricoperte di pus che si diffondeva tutt’intorno, mischiandosi all’acqua salata.

Gli squali banchettavano con le loro carni, respirando il sangue, le narici dilatate e gli occhi liquidi.

Ondine piegò di lato il capo, muovendo lentamente la coda da pesce, i capelli creavano una morbida aureola intorno al suo viso liscio.

“I miei ‘tesori’ non li avrete mai. Guardateli, ammirateli, ma non osate mai tentare di distruggerli sotto i miei occhi.

Il vostro sfruttamento, umani, è finito” disse gelida.


End file.
